


SCOURGE.

by pannsy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A self indulgent fic. ;), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Bad Puns, Chill shit, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Bonezone, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Mild Papyrus x reader, Monster's on surface, Multi, Plot Twists, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), SF! Paps is best friend, Sans x reader., Slow Burn, Soul stuff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), backstories, lots o fluff, medical shit, plot heavy, political shit, post pacifist end, reader is female, some racism, updates pretty regularly, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannsy/pseuds/pannsy
Summary: “Oh HEY! Look who came to visit the new playground!”You turned to see the newcomer who had your new boss in such an excited fit. While it wasn’t a rare occurrence for Undyne to be shouting, as you had the luxury to discover, you were curious to see who would make the fish monster that  ‘surprised’ other than when she was speaking with or about the Commander and anime.“HUSH. It Is Only Natural I Come Oversee Your Progress In Her Majesty’s Place.”You choked on your breath.Your caught sight of familiar narrowed eye sockets and an uninterested gaze. You made a high pitched whine that could only be described as a squeak. Your hands trembled. It was so bad, you nearly dropped the case of glass vials you held.I-It washim!A SWAPFELL SANS x READER, FIC.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. A Misunderstanding.

Something about the quiet early hours of the morning before the sun broke free of the horizon, was calming. Maybe it was the fact not many dared to crawl out of their beds at this hour, making the streets of Ebott surprisingly calm, aside from a few passing cars.   
  
Or...maybe it was because you hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night prior and you were becoming delirious. At least it was calm and not chaotic, like your work would be in the coming hours.   
  
Hey, at least it was peaceful.   
  
You adjusted your gym bag slung over your shoulder as you reached your destination, the 24/7 Gym just two streets over from your home.   
  
You entered the _~~torture house~~_ fine exercise establishment with a soft sigh of defeat. You didn’t mind exercising, truthfully, it helped ease your stress from work and kept your body in great shape. But you did wish you had more time in your schedule to walk into the gym any other time than at five o’clock in the morning.   
  
“Morning!” The check in clerk manning the counter, spoke up and way too cheerful for it being this early in the morning. “ Gettin’ an early start to the day, yeah?”   
  
You glanced over to see a human male with long hair, tied back into a low bun in a light blue polo, Steve was printed on his name tag in bold letters...he’s a new employee. Aaron must have finally found him an opener. You crack a smile, nodding your head.   
  
“Unfortunately, gotta get the workout in at some point in the day.” You laugh at your own words and head to the locker rooms.   
  
You made quick work of putting your bag in your typical locker and taking off your hoodie that provided warmth from the chill of the early morning. You had come dressed in your workout clothes, black carpi leggings, your favorite tennis shoes, sports bra and a loose green tank top. You had found out long ago it was easier to just shower and change into your work clothes at the gym, versus heading back to your home. You pulled your wireless earbuds free from their case in your bag and started up your favorite playlist of music to jam out to during your workouts.   
  
Securing your stuff in your typical locker, you exited the locker rooms to start your workout . The gym wasn’t small, but it wasn’t as large as the typical chain-brand gyms. There was an area for cardio workouts with treadmills, ellipticals, and exercise bikes; a weight-lifting station with bench presses, a variety of dumbbells, weight ropes, resistant training, and open mat for yoga and other workouts, and an area for mixed martial arts and boxing practice, with heavy weight bags and kicking stands. Not to mention Aaron also kept the place clean with cleaning supplies available for public use before and after each workout session.   
  
Currently, the place was deserted, with only two others in the gym aside from you and Steve. An elderly man, very fit for his age using a bench press with no spotter, and a jelly monster on the yoga mats...jiggling.   
  
You decided to start off with something light for today, practicing your self defense and basic exercises. You set off in the direction of the heavy weight bags, picking the smaller of the three bags available, you started off your workout routine with some basic leg stretches while standing next to it.   
  
You quickly work through all of your stretches and head into basic warm ups sets. You do a set of crunches, six-inches leg lifts, planks, and push ups; repeating the pattern twice more. It was during your last set, you notice a new face had joined you by the heaviest of heavy bags.   
  
You glanced in their direction, curiosity getting the best of you.   
  
It’s a monster, not that you mind, but he’s unique. A skeleton. With your job, working as one of the few medical providers that had the knowledge of taking care of both humans and monsters, it was oddly the first you have seen a skeleton type monster...and you’ve _seen_ your fair share of monster types.   
  
Trying not to get caught staring, you stand to your feet and take a relaxed fighting stance facing the training bag hanging in front of you. You glance again, watching how, despite not having muscles, the skeleton still took the time stretching. They wore a sleeveless black shirt, loose joggers that were black with a purple stripe down the sides, black and white sneakers, and a tattered violet bandanna tied neatly around their neck. Their face had a lax scowl set in place with an uninterested gaze in those unique orbits, was starting to turn -   
  
_Shit!_   
  
You quickly threw a back kick sloppily in a hurried attempt to make yourself look productive. You could feel your face heat up and tingle with a familiar sensation. You huffed and reset your stance, trying to focus on your own workout. The next back kick is more precise, not the best, but you're able to snap it back and lead off of it with a lovely round house.   
  
You glanced over at your company, to find him staring at you with narrowed orbits and violet eye lights, unwavering...judging. You turn your head away sharply and return back to your workout, trying to ignore the sudden weight you feel on your shoulders from a certain gaze you know is still settled on your form.  
  
Had they caught you staring? Was there something wrong with your appearance? Maybe he noticed your sloppy techniques...  
  
You start working with your hand combinations, quick jabs, upper cuts, and occasionally block when the bag swung back towards you. You bit the inside of your cheek as you focused more, trying to forget the stranger using the workout area across from you.   
  
You had a reason coming early in the morning to the gym. Not only was it the most convenient time to go in your busy schedule, but it _had_ been the time of day you found there were less judgmental patrons and less _beach bod_ type to compare your own looks too. You weren’t per say _overweight_ , but you weren’t the most in shape person around. Hopefully, this morning was a one time fluke...or maybe the skeleton hadn’t been judging you at all maybe they had just caught your own stares.   
  
You glanced at said skeleton monster again to find them getting into their own fighting stance, that curl in their scowl turned upward into a smirk. Their punch was quick, followed by another, and another, then a powerful front kick that sent the heavy bag that you _knew_ weighed close to 200 lbs, swinging backwards like it weighed nothing.   
  
_Hot damn._   
  
You averted your gaze with a nervous smile, and internally debated if it would be appropriate to fan yourself. Judging by their bone structure and density, 'they' must be a 'he' at least, biologically...and was strong. Very strong.   
  
You try to continue your own workout, and found it considerably harder to focus on your own exercise. You were never shy when admitting someone was good looking. Heck, you often would gaze wantonly in secret at other patrons that looked physically attractive, but never had you been _this_ worked up.   
  
Maybe it was the closeness of the skeleton, or the raw unrestrained display of his strength, that had you swaying just like the heavy bag he was practically abusing.   
  
The minutes that ticked by felt like hours. Every time you noticed those narrowed eye sockets on you or saw that downward curl of a scowl in your direction, it had you sweating and not from your pathetic excuse of a workout. It was embarrassing. You were floundering, like a new born fawn, compared to this...probably mixed-martial arts master.   
  
“HEY! There ya’ are ya’ DWEEB!”   
  
You turn up your music, refusing to look to see who was shouting- unit a loud ‘umph!’ came from the skeleton’s direction. You held your kick, eyes drifting in his direction once more.   
  
“It Would Be Wise Of You To Restrain Yourself In Public, COMMANDER!”   
  
You more pushed your bag with your foot than kicked it, upon hearing the skeleton’s voice. By god was it sinfully deep and rough. It almost made you turn your music off so you could hear it more clearly.   
  
“Hey, lighten up, it’s not like we’re on duty or anything!” The yellow dinosaur-like monster had wrapped her left arm around the skeleton’s neck, forcing him to bend over and proceeded to rub her fist into the top of his skull. “ Give that stick up your boney ass, a break and just enjoy our training session today!!”   
  
There were some grunts from the skeleton, as he attempted to free himself from the other monster’s grip. You kick the punching bag again, still watching the scene before you. The skeleton took a deep stance, took a death grip on the other monster’s wrist and grabbed the waistband of her black pants and-   
  
_WOOSH!_   
  
You feel the loose strains of your updo sway in the breeze as ‘Commander’ was thrown to the ground with her back hitting the ground with a loud _‘SMACK’._   
  
“THE GYM RULE STRICTLY PROHIBITS ANY TYPE OF “HORSE PLAYING”!!”   
  
You winced at the practical yell from the skeleton, his annoyance palpable.   
  
“Says the one who threw me!!” The Yellow monster cackled, hopping to her feet. “Breaking the rules now, Lieutenant?”   
  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT. THAT WAS SELF DEFENSE FROM YOUR HAZING, IDIOT. “   
  
The two continued to argue, and the more you overheard, the more clear that this skeleton, that had you swooning, perhaps wasn’t the best character for your affections. His words were harsh, unfiltered. Arrogant. Not your type at all...what a disappointment.   
  
You throw a rather aggressive punch at the bag, telegraphing your thoughts a little too much. It seemingly went unnoticed by the monster duo bickering in the middle of the workout area. It was surprisingly easy to ignore them now, well, the skeleton, that is. His attitude had spoiled what sexual tension he had unknowingly created for you. You found your groove again and was starting to actually get a raise in your heart rate. Maybe that was all you had needed. A distraction from the other to refocus your attention to be more productive in your morning routine   
  
You delivered a spinning back kick, proud you had actually managed to land it without flaw-   
  


“IF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR SQUAWKING, LET’S GO. YOU WANTED A SPOTTER RIGHT?”  
  
“Sure, sure. Though I mostly want ya' to use your magic for added challenge. This place doesn't have enough weights for me to hit my max.”   
  
“FINE, FINE.” The skeleton said dismissively with a wave of his hand. “I'M TIRED OF BEING AROUND THIS HUMAN’S REPULSIVE STARES.” You catch his eye and his sideways gaze is piercing, his chin tilted upwards. ” IT’S INFURIATING. IF THEY DON’T LIKE BEING NEAR SOMEONE WHO IS CLEARLY SUPERIOR TO THEM, THEN THEY SHOULD JUST LEAVE. ”   
  
“Wha-?!” _‘SMACK!’_   
  
You're knocked back, when the heavy weight bag suddenly swung and knocked into your chest with a little more force than you had been using to hit it, causing you to stumble off balanced and fall back onto your butt.   
  
The two don’t look back, the yellow dinosaur monster acting like she hadn’t noticed those pointed words, loudly proclaiming her superior strength with the skeleton challenging her, taunting almost...Their words were fading from your hearing as your pounding heart increased and -   
  
You took off towards the locker room, ignoring the odd looks given towards you in your haste.  
  
You grab your things from your locker and head to the women’s shower room. You were quick to grab your shampoo, conditioner and body wash from your bag. You removed your earbuds and peeled off your sweaty clothes as you slipped on your shower shoes and turned the water on to an almost scolding temperature. You stepped in eager to wash up and leave.   
  
You had to remind yourself the sting in your eyes was sweat not tears. You weren’t hurt from some stranger’s words, especially someone who thought he was _superior_ to you. Your shower was quick, but gave you plenty enough time to compose yourself.   
  
You made quick work of drying off and drying your hair. You pulled on your clothes for your work, bright red scrubs with your initials and last name embroidered above your right breast, an clipped your work badge to your left breast pocket while making sure you had all of you pens. The heavens above know you lose at least two during the workday. You brushed your hair gently and pulled it back into a low ponytail. You tap your comfy black work shoes against the ground once they were pulled on, making sure they were all the way on.   
  
Gathering your stuff, you took time and packed it neatly back in your bag. You even stopped by the mirror on the way out to make sure you didn’t look like the emotional wreck you felt like.   
  
Your eyes weren’t puffy or red, thankfully. You had forgone makeup today and you looked rather plain, but decent. Your expression on the other hand, was lacking. You always had a terrible poker face, but at least your early departure today meant you could grab a nice cup of coffee at the cafe outside of the hospital before your shift starts. And that _always_ perked up your mood.   
  
Leaving the shower area and locker rooms completely, you headed towards the exit, keeping your eyes on your goal until you heard a familiar voice call out your name. Turning your head, you spotted the kind and mildly insecure owner of the Gym, Aaron. You’re mood brightened some as you head to the main counter to chat with the horse-like monster.   
  
“Hey A-A-Ron!” You joked, leaning up against the counter with a sincere smile pulling at your lips. “What are you doing here? I thought you had a new lackey to help out so you don’t have to be up with all of us early risers?”   
  
“Ah, we’ve got some pretty important face visiting for a while. Had to come in and make sure the boy doesn’t insult any of em’.”   
  
You nod your head thoughtfully with the monster’s words. “He did good this morning when I came in, pretty cheerful, more than I’m used to to, but good.”   
  
The monster reached up shoving a box on to a shelf on the back wall. “Good, Good. He’s still new, will probably die down some in a week or so. But what’s eatin’ you? I can tell something bothered you today. Hurt yourself or...?”   
  
You winced at the monster’s perceptiveness. Guess that’s what happens when the other has seen you every other morning for nearly a year. You tried to play it off. “ I’m just tired, didn’t really get much sleep last night, was kinda hoping to get a _‘pick-me-up’_ before my shift starts. “   
  
He gave you a knowing look with a dark eyebrow raised and you push off the counter with a sigh. “Look, it was just a little misunderstanding and it kinda hit a sore spot, I’ll be fine.”   
  
“You sure? You know my no tolerance-”   
  
“Absolutely.” You cut Aaron off with a forced smile. “Like I said, a _misunderstanding_. It won’t be happening again. Now I’ve got a cup of coffee screaming my name, so if you don’t mind i’m going to head out. See you later!”   
  
“Alright! Go save some lives!”   
  
You snorted, waved goodbye to the horse monster before leaving the gym to head towards your next destination, all while trying to ignore the ill encounter you had earlier in your morning.  
  
It couldn't bother you if you refused to think about.   
  


* * *

  
  
That lovely cup of joe you decided on picking up before your shift, had truly done you a much needed miracle. When you first arrived in Ebott Memorial Medical Center, or EMMC, emergency department; it was relatively quiet with only a handful of patients to be cared for..that was your warning sign, and you _knew it._   
  
Needless to say, since your lunch break, things have been busy. The ED was slammed, with patients continuously rolling in either by personnel vehicles or by EMS. You’ve had to handle everything from a toothache to a CPR that came in hot by an ambulance crew. Luckily your diverse skills had come in handy.   
  
You had been one of the first graduating and accredited classes from the now famous Ebott University. You had decided to take the route of paramedicine versus a traditional nursing degree, and it had paid off. Not only had you gotten a rich education regarding human medicine, but also had delved deep into caring for monsters’ health.   
  
And oddly, while the hospital normally gets an equal influx of monsters to humans patient ratio, today had been mostly humans. None of your patients so far had been a monster...which was pretty boring. Monster’s always provided as a challenge, seeing how most of their health problems were almost always related to their souls. It was like being a detective, having to assess them with direct questions and use the answers to find the problem.   
  
And that’s why when your Charge Rn announced there was a _‘special’_ patient in room five, you jumped on it. Taking the case before any of your co-workers. No one complained either, it was well known that you preferred these patients, and you were _damn_ good at caring for them. You headed to the room, not bothering to read the report for the patient’s admission, your excitement getting the best of you.   
  
You were going over all of your base assessment questions in your head, when you knocked on the door to the exam room.   
  
There was shuffling and an odd clanking sound. How...puzzling.   
  
“c-come in!” The voice was raspy. Was it nerves or…”   
  
Pushing the thought aside, you entered with your best smile, eyes going wide at the sight of your patient seated, no lounging would be the more appropriate word, on the hospital bed. That wasn’t what surprised you. No, it was the fact that he was the second skeleton type you had the pleasure of meeting.   
  
Immediately you are reminded of your previous encounter from the skeleton during your trip to the gym. Hesitation had never been an issue for you, until now. Your unable to push aside the snide comment made you from your morning workout. That dark voice echoing repetitively, as you tried to pull your act together. You flounder for a second more, gaze avoiding the already nervous skeleton and you quickly try to redeem yourself as you move toward the computer next to his beside to pull up his chart.   
  
“A-Ah, my apologies. “ You start off, your smile back in it’s fixed place. You give the young skeleton your name and title of a paramedic. “What brings you in today, Mr. ...Gaster?”   
  
You actually look at him this time, turning your attention from the computer screen. He was different, very different from the other skeleton. What a relief.  
  
He was more lanky, his bone structure a little more thinner, his skull more elongated… and tall. He was much taller than the other skeleton, who had been close to the same height as you.   
  
“y-you can call me Papyrus, mr. gaster is my father’s title.” He sat up a little straighter in the bed, clearing his throat almost appearing anxious.   
  
He removed his right hand from the pocket of his dark thick winter coat, ~~wasn’t it the middle of summer?~~ and held it up in plain sight; revealing his boney hand to be impossibly stuck in a glass jar, coated in a dark substance with a label of _‘Muffet’s infamous Honey Barbeque Sauce.’  
  
_ “ i’m here c-cause i’ve got m’hand stuck in this s-stupid jar.” His cheeks tinting a faint amber color. “ i’ve t-tried everything to get it off, and i-i kinda need it _‘unstuck’_ before m'lord sees it. “ He gave his hand a pretty vigorous wave, as if to emphasize his point. ” i told ‘dyne about it, she said to co-come here and she’d get someone to free me. “   
  
You knew your smile was thinner, your lips were pressed firmly together to keep your laughter out bay. Just how had he managed to get his hand stuck in a jar of barbecue sauce with a narrowed neck? “I understand completely, sir. So, you’re a patient of Dr, Undyne’s?”   
  
Undyne. You didn’t know much about her, other than that she was a part-time physician in the ED. You weren’t certain she was working today, but would call anyway since he had mentioned she sent him here to be helped.   
  
“yeah. s-somethin’ like that. we’re more like buddies, though.” He fidgets, avoiding your eye contact.   
  
Ah, you felt your smile soften and nod your head. He was one of those, white-coat syndrome’s finest, you assume. “I see, well, hopefully we can get you free and out of here in a jiffy. I just need to get a quick set of vitals and then I’ll go see what we can get done for you. “   
  
He seemed to relax a little and only offered a nod of his head. Papyrus still continued to avoid your gaze. You turned on a monitor and grabbed a wireless cuff and turned to the skeleton monster with a gentle smile.   
  
“ I need to place this cuff on an arm or leg, it just reads your souls’ magic output and wavelength. It’ll also give us a basic reading of your HP. “ You explain, a recited spill you’ve said over and over, but given his seemingly nervous state, you throw in, “ I can demonstrate, if you like.”   
  
“n-nah, i’m good.” He shrugs his left arm free from his jacket and manages with some difficulty, to roll up the sleeve of the orange sweater he wore and revealing the smooth bones of his forearm. He holds it out and you gently apply the cuff over his bones and press the power button on the cuff once it was secured in place around his wrist.   
  
“There we are,” you step back, waiting for the monitor to gather the data it needed to calculate and display Papyrus’ vitals.   
  
When it finally displayed the numbers, you quickly entered them into his chart along with a couple of notes from your initial encounter. All of his vital were in normal range, with nothing alarming sticking out to you. “Papyrus, are you in any pain right now? “ You ask while focused on your work.   
  
“nope.”   
  
“Any medical problems?”   
  
“n-nada. “   
  
“Any drugs or alcohol in the past twenty-four hours?”   
  
“ah.” he paused, “ i smoke.”   
  
“That’s fine, no judgement here, sir. How much do you typically smoke?”   
  
“Um…” you glance to see that the amber color on his cheek bones seemed to have grown into a more vivid shade. “ about a p-pack a d-day, maybe more?”   
  
You nod your head, deciding to spare him on your typical tangent of reasons to try and curb the awful habit. Instead, you smiled and decided to take note of his integrity. “Thank you for being truthful with me. “   
  
After a couple of more sentences, you log out of Papyrus’ chart and offer him your full attention. You let your professionalism slip for the moment, an attempt to try and calm the skeleton. Sitting on the rolling stool, you relax and hid the stress of the day away for the moment. “Papyrus, if there is anything I can do to ease your nerves, please let me know. I know this-” you gesture vaguely to your surroundings with a hand,” isn’t the funnest place to be, but I will try my best to make it more comfortable if I can. I don’t want you to worry yourself sick, while here. It’d kind of defeat the purpose of my job.” You let out a light laugh and waited for the skeleton to reply to you.   
  
His reply was actually quicker than you expected. “m’not worried about the docs or anythin’ like it.”   
  
You blinked curiously, and you didn’t have to wait for him to answer your unspoken question. “m’ not good with new faces. never had any good experiences with em’.”   
  
You gave a receptive nod, deliberately keeping your hands in his line of sight. “ I see. Please keep what I said in mind, if there is something I can do to make you more comfortable, please tell me. “ With that you stood, not waiting for his answer. “I’ll be stepping out to speak with Dr. Undyne about your situation. Use the call button if you need anything”   
  
With that you promptly left, to speak with Undyne and make your rounds to check in on your other patients. It turns out, Undyne was working on the medical campus today, just in a ‘lab’ sector of care. She gave you a step-by-step protocol to follow in removing the jar, with a strict order of getting a before and after photo. Afterwards, you did quick check-ins of your other patients and carried out a few orders other doctors had requested. Then you gathered the materials needed to care for Papyrus, and returned to his room.   
  
You knocked twice, then entered without him answering.   
  
You found the skeleton snoozing lazily on the hospital bed, feet dangling off the edge, light snores coming from him despite his lack of nose or tongue. You laughed quietly to yourself as you placed the couple packets of magic based lube for the ‘easy way out’, a modified ring-cutter and a monster candy in case the ‘hard way out’ was needed; as Dr.Undyne had strictly informed you.   
  
You slip on a pair of nylon gloves, before you gently shake the skeleton’s shoulder to wake him. Surprisingly, you had to be a bit more ‘rough’ than your typical patients, but had managed to wake the skeleton nonetheless. “Ready to be free of your sticky situation, Papyrus?” You asked with a bright smile.   
  
“ ‘bout time.” The skeleton groaned, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over so he was properly sitting on the edge of the bed. “s-so, what’s the game plan?”   
  
You smiled as you pulled the rolling stool close, taking a seat while pulling the table to the bedside. “First, Dr. Undyne, would like a before and after picture, I’m assuming on your behalf-” Papyrus groans and before you could say anything further, he used his free hand to quickly snap a photo of his hand stuck in the jar. “done.”   
  
Well, that had been easy. Smiling, you grab a packet of lube and tore it open. “So next we’ll try method one, which is to get your hand nice and slippery and hopefully ‘pop’ your it out. If not, well, we’ll resort to meth two, which is to cut/break the jar which has the potential for some unintended injuries. Either way, you’ll be free in a couple of minutes.”   
  
Papyrus grin stretched happily across his face, his golden fangs practically making him glow, as he held out his right hand towards you. “sounds like a great plan.” He said with a bit more color to his tone and without a stutter! It made your own smile grow brighter.   
  
Carefully, you applied the lube thoroughly to the exposed portion of the skeleton’s bones, making sure to coat the junction where his bones and glass made contact. Once the job was done, you quickly changed gloves.   
  
“Alright, I want you to pull your hand towards you, while making it as narrow as possible by pressing your fingers together. “ You demonstrate the position with your own hand.   
  
“seems pretty easy.”   
  
“ I’ll pull the jar towards me with a twisting motion. “ You grab the jar with both hands ready to pull. “ On the count of three.”   
  
Papyrus nods with a determine look on his face.   
  
“One...two...three-!”   
  
The two with pull and you twist the jar to the left gently and- ‘POP!’   
  
Papyrus flew back onto the bed and your stool slid, spinning slightly as you held on to the jar and let out an excited laugh with the skeleton.   
  
“it’s out! nyeh-heh! i can’t believed that worked! ”The skeleton flexed his hand and wiggled his barbecue and lube covered phalanges happily. “ thank you so much!!”   
  
You stop your spin, trying to keep a bout of dizziness at bay as you nod your head slowly, “ No problem, it’s the job.”   
  
“ come here,” He gestured for you to join him. “ you should be a part of the last picture too.”   
  
You pressed your lips together. Should you take a picture with this skeleton? Was that alright? You wouldn’t get in trouble would you? ...One glance at Papyrus, his eyes were large, his mouth twisted down in a pout- and you were sold. You couldn’t refuse that look.   
  
With a defeated sigh, you smile still in place, you pushed your stool and moved to the skeleton’s side for a picture. “Just don’t post it on the internet, I could get in some pretty deep trouble.”   
  
“no promises.” He promptly said before holding his phone out with his none dirty hand to take a selfie. He smirked and made a peace sign with his right hand, showing off the barbecue and lube goop on his hand, while you held up the jar with pride and gave the camera the biggest smile you could manage. There were a couple of shutter sounds, before Papyrus pocketed his phone again with a lazy grin.   
  
“ thanks again, y/n”   
  
You hand him the jar, and turn to the computer to document the removal procedure. “ You’re welcome, just use a spoon next time!”   
  
He gave you a smirk that brought heat to your cheeks. “ yeah, i’ll be sure to do that, hun. “   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Scourge!!! 
> 
> I'm so glad you decided to take the time to read this little tale of mind.  
> I've never wrote a reader pov fic, so please bare with me during this little journey. -u-''  
> Anyway, I'm a HUGE simp for swapfell, specifically swapfell sans. Black/Vice/Nox is just -french kiss- I love the little arrogant spitfire. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this pretty boy here, as much as i enjoy writing it!~~  
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you'll read next one as well!


	2. Totally-Not-Kidnapped

_“Ermmmmm-!!!!!”_   
  
You muffled your groan with a pillow, as you continue to lay in your bed, despite your alarm clock having woken you up nearly ten minutes ago. You pulled the pillow away from your face, glaring up at your dark ceiling, unmotivated to start the day.    
  
It was your day off and typically, you get up to hit the gym for an extra hard workout-but you won’t today. Just like you haven't since you had an _oh so pleasurable_ experience almost two weeks ago.    
  
Yeah, it was probably cowardly, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to go in. Three days ago you had managed to make it just outside of Aaron’s gym, when you spotted the source of your woe striding in with an aura of confidence and- you turned your heel and practically ran back to your apartment.    
  
You just couldn’t bring yourself to be in the same venue of the guy. It wasn’t that you were scared or embarrassed...you were pissed. Your anger had always been the silent and broadening type, but never had you felt the need to march up to someone and slap the disrespect right out of their being. That’s what came to the forefront of your mind each time you saw or even thought of going near that arrogant ass.    
  
No, you weren’t embarrassed now. You weren’t even shy. You were trying to avoid being an idiot and getting yourself thrown in jail for battery.    
  
Cause you were sure you weren’t suited to be someone’s prison bitch.    
  
But the worst part was...you weren’t sure who you were mad at the most. Him or _yourself._   
  
You laid in your bed for the next hour, just simply enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought to your life. It was only the growl in your stomach that had you begrudgingly sliding out from beneath the blankets to finally start your day.    
  
You shuffle from your bedroom into the main room of your two-bedroom apartment. You once had a roommate, but after graduation from EU, they had moved away for a better employment opportunity. You hadn’t mind picking up the extra pay in rent to stay. It was home and already in a great location within the city. You just had a guest room now.    
  
You flicked the lights on for your kitchen and started rummaging around in your cabinets to fix you a bowl of cereal. Your home wasn’t much, but it was cozy and yours. You had decorated it with care and paid for it with your hard work. And the other thing you loved about it?    
  
Third floor, balcony view privileges.    
  
You fixed yourself a cup of coffee with an unhealthy amount of cream and sugar and took your breakfast of champions to the shinning gem of your home. With a balance from a practice routine, you held your coffee in one hand, with your cereal bowl sandwich against your chest with the same arm, as you used your free arm to open the sliding door to your balcony.    
  
You placed your breakfast down on the small glass table on your balcony nestled in between two white chairs and head back inside to grab your phone from your room, returning shortly after to enjoy the quiet start to your day.  The sun was barely starting to peak over the city’s eastern horizon. You could just barely make out the tip of the monster embassy- well, it was now a capital building as of two years ago. You take a couple bites of your breakfast and sip your cooled coffee. It was such a good view.    
  
It’s been six years.   
  
Six years since you were seated in a classroom when your teacher had turned on the television as news broke that monsters had emerged from the Mount that loomed over Ebott. The city hadn’t even been a city back then, it was just a small town rattled by the sudden development and then flourished into the utopia it was today.    
  
You weren’t big on politics, in fact you made a point to keep your nose clean and out of it unless you absolutely needed to be aware or involved. But, you knew the monsters had been through hell to achive to small sliver of peace, known as Ebott City. Their Queen was constantly holding meetings with other world leaders to negotiate peace and the integration of monsters into what once was a human dominated world. Their ambassador, who had just been a kid when they freed the monsters and now their most trusted advocate, was constantly in press conferences; never having a chance at a normal childhood… It had to be worth it. You couldn’t imagine your life without monsters in it, now.    
  
  
You finished your breakfast while watching the sunrise and scrolling through your phone’s notification. It was well into the morning when you finally decided to be productive with your day off and go grocery shopping. You were dangerously low on your necessities and hell, you didn’t even have bread for sandwiches!    
  
Determined to actually have enough food that you don't have to keep eating cereal and ordering takeout for dinner, you change from your pajamas into a pair of shorts and baggy t-shirt. You slip on a pair of flip flops and brushed through your hair quickly, letting it stay down and natural for the day. You were comfortable, not caring what others cared about how you were dressed. It wasn’t like you were trying to impress anyone.   
  
You grabbed your keys from its hook by the door, throw your wallet and phone into your shoulder purse, made sure all the lights were turned off in your home and your door was locked, all before heading out to the store.    
  
Another thing you liked about your home was it was short walking distance or one bus ride away from anywhere you wanted or needed to go in the city. You didn’t have to have a car and that was a good thing too, cause you _really_ didn’t want any more bills to pay. Your current monthly bills and student loans were sucking you dry as it was.    
  
You took your time walking to the local grocery store, enjoying the warm weather and clear skies. It really made you appreciate living in a mountainous valley not far from the coast. It was never too unbearable during the summer, however, the winter time was another story.    
  
When you arrived at the grocery store, you snagged a shopping cart from the collection point and started to browse the store for the items you needed. While you weren’t the biggest fan of shopping, there was something about shopping for your own groceries, that made you feel like an accomplished adult. Perhaps it was because you were still fairly young in adulthood, but regardless, it was still satisfying to know you were well enough off to buy whatever the hell you wanted to eat.    
  
As you round a corner to head down another aisle, you paused in mid stride.    
  
Standing a little further down the aisle, appearing deep in thought while staring at an assortment of barbecue sauce, was none other the skeleton you had helped a couple of weeks ago.    
  
He made a disgruntled noise as he picked up the very same brand of barbecue sauce he had been trapped by. _How ironic._   
  
What was his name again? Pepper? No….Patton? That just sounded wrong. It was a font….and started with a Pa-  
  
You pinched your chin with the thumb and index finger of your left hand while pressing your lips together in concentration.  
  
“Papyrus!” You shouted finally with confidence and clapped your hands together with a bright smile.    
  
Said skeleton went stiff as a board and nearly dropped the spoils he was holding. You took in a breath through your teeth as you watched the sweet skeleton actually glare you ~~hadn’t thought he was capable of such~~ as his head swiveled around, observing his surroundings. Then his sharp gaze finally landed on you.    
  
Smiling nervously, you raised a hand in a timid wave, hoping you hadn’t made a mistake-    
  
Papyrus’ hostility instantly melted away, his bared fangs morphing into a large grin with his eye sockets growing wide. He immediately called out your name and all, but ran towards you.    
  
O-Oh! You hadn’t been expecting him to actually remember your name when you had barely remembered his.    
  
“ how ya’ doin’, hun? it’s been a while, ya’?” The lanky skeleton leaned against the front of your shopping cart, almost draping himself over the metal buggie.    
  
You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from you. “I-I’m well, surprised to see you here. How are you? Hopefully not planning a repeat visit to the ED, right?” You relaxed your posture, letting your elbow sit on the hand of your shopping cart, so you could rest your chin in your palm.    
  
“ nah, i've learned m’ lesson. though, probably won’t be so bad if i did. had a pretty thing takin’ care of m’ little problem last time. i wouldn’t mind her takin’ care of me again.” He sent a wink your way and your face went red.    
  
“Ah-ha” You cleared your throat and turned your head to avoid looking at the skeleton. You fan yourself nervously with the collar of your t-shirt. “ N-No problem, a-all apart o-of the job! I-Is it hot in here to you?”    
  
Man, were you horrible at taking compliments, teasing or otherwise.   
  
Papyrus snickered, still propping himself up on your shopping cart. “ you’re entertain’, though ya’ look pretty strung up. hun, yer’ gonna come with me and unwind a little.”    
  
You shook your head, hands gripping your cart a little tighter. “Sorry, but maybe next time? I have to finish shopping-WAH!”    
  
Your cart was suddenly yanked from your grasp, and Papyrus was looming above you. His hadow made your world darker, blocking your view from everything but him. His amber eyelight peered down at you menacingly, his smile wicked- HOW WAS THE SAME NERVOUS SKELETON YOU CARED FOR????   
  
“ sorry, but m’lord raised me to not take _no_ for an answer when i want somethin’. ”   
  
_M’lord?_ Who? What did he mean by that-    
  
“Papyrus!!” You practically screeched as he promptly picked you up and slung you over his shoulder and exited the store. You pushed against the skeleton's chest with your feet and pulled at the arm that was pinning your waist to his broad shoulder.    
  
“P-Papyrus put me down!”    
  
“nope.”    
  
“NOW, Papyrus! T-This is kidnapping!”   
  
“nah, this is abduction. kidnappin’ would mean i’m gonna hold ya’ for ransom or some shit.”    
  
“Same point!!!” You hollered, face red as you tried to free yourself from his iron grip. How the hell were skeletons strong when they were nothing more than calcium and magic!?    
  
“ just chill, will ya’. i just want to take ya’ some where ta give my thanks for gettin’ that damn jar off m’ hand.” You stop bracing your feet against his chest and clawing at his arm. Your panic deflated into a quiet rage.   
  
“...You don’t...really. You don’t have to do that, I was only doing my job.” You covered your face with a hand, as your other hand grabbed Papyrus’ thick parka as a security in case the skeleton decided to drop you.    
  
“meh. it might seem like that to ya, but for me, it saved m’ ass from having to deal with m’ bro’s infamous rage.” Papyrus let out a gentle laugh of, “nyeh heh heh.” “ he’s not too kind when i splurge on m’ favorite drink.”    
  
You don’t have a response for Papyrus. You hadn’t thought that by just doing your job, would have made such a big impact on the skeleton. Your face was burning as you bit your lip and tried to keep your emotions in check. You weren’t about to let a second skeleton rattle your bones.    
  
When Papyrus finally set you down, he gestured lazily towards a familiar building front. “ ta-da.~ fleur d’or, just a little tea house owned by a old friend of mine. His tea can do wonders for tha’ soul. thought ya’ might enjoy it.”    
  
You smiled taking in the golden floral arrangements that decorated the small tea house’s store front. While his methods of surprising you border on something criminal, it was...charming in Papyrus’ own unique way.    
  
“So,” You start, bending down to smell some of the buttercups planted in the window pot. “Would I be right in the assumption that you _‘totally-not-kindapped_ ’ me, to treat me to a one on one tea party?”    
  
You glance his way with a coy smile, watching as the skeleton’s cheeks started to color a beautiful amber. Papyrus scratched the back of his skeleton with that stunning smile of his. “y-yeah. p-pretty much.”    
  
Standing straight, you can’t fight how your own cheeks warm up from the kind act. “Thank you, Papyrus. ”    
  
The skeleton looked away, pulling out a cigarette, fumbling as he raised it up to his mouth. “w-why don’t you g-go ahead and g-get somethin’? i-i’ll be in...i-in a bit.”    
  
Spring him, you shook your head and headed into the tea house. “ Sure thing, smokey. “ You teased as you pushed open the glass door.    
  
Fleur D’or hadn’t changed since the last time you’d visited the small cafe. The herbal smell of the assorted tea blends managed to calm your frantic heart as always. Oh man, how you missed coming to this little hole-in-the-wall, cafe.    
  
Standing at the counter, you waited patiently, hearing the gentle deep humming of the owner hard at work in the back room. You browsed the menu, wondering if you should order your usual or try something different, since it was Papyrus’ treat.   
  
“Oh! Howdy! Just a moment!” You heard the owner call out as more hurried shuffling and sliding ensued.    
  
Finally, the large goat-type monster emerged from the back room. His dark hair was kept neat as usual, his bone white horns were sharpened to perfection, his white fur was blemished free and as always, he was in his red and gold sweater vest with black under shirt. “What can I do for you today- Oh!”    
  
You did not waver as his once friendly tone darkened, his false smile twisted up into the most sinister grin, his yellow and black eyes locked on your significantly smaller form; just as Papyrus entered the fine establishment.    
  
“Ah, I see you have returned, _human_. Have you finally decided to give in to _temptation_ and try my _sinful_ creations once more?”    
  
“Hey Fluffybuns! Nice to see you again too!” You replied with a causal smile.    
  
The Goat monster growled slamming his paw down on his counter, causing the cash register and a variety of tea cups to rattle from the force. “I told you… NOT TO CALL ME THAT!”   
  
“oh ? ya’ and asgore here know each other?” Papyrus chimed in leaning against a display case with the day’s pastries from Asgore’s business partner Muffet. “ didn’t take ya’ as a social butterfly.”    
  
You laugh happily, shaking your head. “I’m not, I used to come here and study while I was in college. It was quiet with a good atmosphere and good drinks. Ain’t that right, Asgore? “ You beam up at the enraged monster.    
  
He huffed and relaxed turning his gaze toward Papyrus, his eyes squinting with disdain at the skeleton. “ What are you doing here mongrel? Don’t you have a master to be _leashed_ to?“   
  
Much like yourself, Papyrus remained calm despite Asgore’s harsh tone. His hands were in the pockets of his black winter coat, his grin was turned upwards in a less friendly way, causing his golden canines to appear larger. “ nah, not today. m’lord’s busy being the queen’s bitch. i’m free to roam, so i came to treat a little lady to a nice drink.”   
  
You couldn’t restrain the odd look you gave Papyrus, who just shrugged and ignored you as Asgore spoke.    
  
“Fine. I don’t mind your presence if it means that the guard stays away from my business. They drive away the business. What do you want?”    
  
You and Papyrus order your drinks, surprisingly it’s the same, both sweet ice teas mixed with lemonade. You assumed Papyrus was just ordering the same as you to get on your good side, but you are proven wrong when he starts guzzling the sweet concoction down faster than anything you’ve seen.  
  
The table the two of you sat at was away from any of the widows, something Papyrus had insisted on. Your conversation was kept simple. Both of you quizzing the other to get a better idea of each other aside from your limited encounters.   
  
It was nice. Having a normal conversation that wasn’t _‘business related’_ or shallow at best.    
  
It was weird, how this practical stranger had spirited you away to a tea shop as a sign of thanks, now sat across from you cutting up with embarrassing stories of things you both did. It made you wonder if this was something you should be concerned about, or if this was Papyrus’ unique way of befriending another. Either way, you decided to trust this monster with a fraction of the worries that plagued your mind.    
  
“Hey, I-I know you don’t know me well, but is it okay if I get your opinion on something?” You asked, ideally spinning your straw around your now empty glass.    
  
“sure, but don’t ya’ have girlfriends to talk stuff with?” Papyrus comment offhandedly.    
  
“Yeah, but this isn’t girl stuff.” You directed back, catching his interest. “It’s well, a misunderstanding... I hope?”   
  
The skeleton pushed his own glass aside, his attention sole on you as he laid his head down on the table, a lazy smile stretched across his skull. “ m’ listenin’.”    
  
“ I go to a gym occasionally, to well, stay active and healthy. Couple of weeks ago-ah, actually the day we met, “ You corrected yourself, staring down at your glass as you toyed with your straw. “I had a run in with another monster, and he was...very pleasant to look at, so I may or may not have starred as he was working out next to me during my own workout.” You pause trying to overcome your growing embarrassment and continue with your story.    
  
“ ya’ got caught, didn’t cha’?” he snickered.    
  
You nod laughing at your own misery bitterly while rubbing the back of your neck. “Pretty much.” You let you smile fall, and propped up your head with you hand, while you watched Asgore clean up behind his counter.    
  
“See, I’m not bothered by getting caught. It happens. But when he was leaving with a friend he had the gall to actually say and I quote, _“ I’m tired of being around this human’s repulsive stares. It’s infuriating and if they don’t like being near someone who is clearly superior to them; then they should just leave.”_ “ You added a bit more sass that the other skeleton had, but it was still a sour note to you. You buried your face in your hands, muffling your voice as you add,    
  
“ I’m not sure who I want to punch more, that jackass for what he said so publicly, or myself for making it seem like I was uncomfortable by being around him, when I wasn’t. I’m honestly too worried to show my face again at the gym because I’m not sure if I'll manage to survive seeing him again without landing myself in jail with an assault charge. “   
  
“ i don’t think you askin’ the right person for advice, hun.” Papyrus finally spoke after a rather long bout of silence. “ ‘cause i’d have punched em’ the moment he said some shit like that to m’ face. jail be damned, i got ways to get out of shit.”   
  
You peeked through your hands at the skeleton, he still had a lazy grin on his face, but his eyes looked tired. “ i also got plenty of experiences dealin’ with m’ own asshats, so ‘m just not as afraid as being an ass back.”    
  
“That’s the thing, I don’t want to be an ass back. I also don’t want to go back to the gym and just take his backhanded comments.” You place your own head on the table watching papyrus with a defeat. “I just don’t know what to do.”    
  
“ just be ya, okay? “    
  
You perk up at that.   
  
“What do you mean by that?”    
  
“just as i said, hun. be ya’ self. show em’ kindness, and if he’s still a prick, then others will see he’s no good.” Papyrus sat up, stretching out his spine. “ ain’t no use in ya’ wallowin’ in self pity. just do what ya’ want. “   
  
You keep gazing at the skeleton as a small smile. He actually had a pretty good point.    
  
“Thanks, Pap’. “ You said sincerely as you sat up too. “I think I’m feeling a bit better now.”    
  
“ good, ‘cause i gotta bounce. m’lord will be home soon. Give me ya’ phone.” He held out his hand, patiently waiting.    
  
“Why?” You hesitated, not handing the device over until you had a direct answer.    
  
“ so, i can give ya’ my number. So…” her averted his eyes, though he was still smiling. “i-if ya’ want to chill together again, i won’t have to abduct ya’ from a grocery store?”   
  
You snorted and finally unlocked your phone, handing it over to the monster so he could enter his contact information. “Sure Papyrus, that would be nice.”    
  
***New contact : mutt (papyrus), (xxx) xxx-xxxx.** **  
** **  
**

* * *

  
Maybe texting Papyrus your number after you had been given his was a horrible ~~ _but oh so right,_~~ choice.    
  
He had been relentlessly sending you memes since, keeping you up way past the normal time you went to sleep for your shift. Which was partly why this morning you were running on fumes and running late for your shift.    
  
You had left your home as a hot mess, uniform on neat, but hair in a messy bun, no make up, no breakfast, mismatched socks, only one pen. Not to mention you had to practically run the mile and half to your workplace because you missed the bus too! By the time you reached the doors to EMMC’s ED, by some miracle on time, you were ready to collapse.    
  
Running to work had not been the type of exercise you like use to keep yourself in shape. Your chest was heaving as you tried to catch your breath with you back pressed against the wall of the main nursing station. You had half the mind to give yourself a breathing treatment, when Today’s charge RN, a rather stressed out Whimsun, approaches you in a rush.    
  
_Oh for the love of-_   
  
They called out your name loudly, seeming frazzled, nearly running into you as the Whismun came to a halt just a foot from your tired self. “There you are! Grand News I tell you! Grand News!”    
  
You eyed the monster wearily. “What’s the grand news? “   
  
Their smile was huge, their eyes hidden by the darkly tinted safety shield Whimsun used to cover them. “ You’ve been selected. Selected, I tell you!”    
  
Huh?  
  
You blink and you suddenly forgot your late start to the morning. “S-Selected for what?”   
  
“For the guard’s personal medical team! Exciting News! Grand News! The team tasked with caring for her majesty’s health and her trusted guard!! “    
  
Goosebumps broke out on your skin, your heart skipped a beat. “Wha...ha..how? When did...ME?!” Coherent words failed you as your joy consumed you.    
  
You couldn’t believe it. Sure, there had been a rumor going around through the staff that the Queen of Monsters was looking at expanding the guard branching into healthcare. You hadn’t thought it was true...You hadn’t thought you would be nominated...You couldn’t believe that you were actually _accepted!_   
  
“Yes! Yes! “ Whimsun grasped your hands in their smaller one. “You’ll accept it, yes?”    
  
“O-Of course! How could I refuse?” You giggled still in shock as you pulled a hand away from Whimsun and ran your hand through your messy hair. You were astonished. Floored. Stunned. “I can’t believe this is happening”    
  
“Believe it! Believe it, you must go make yourself presentable. Dr. Undyne is waiting for you in her office with the others! Now go- go!” You are shooed off by Whimsun and can't complain about it.    
  
Despite your fatigue, you have a skip in your step as you head to the staff lounge to hopefully fix your hair and maybe borrow some makeup from one of your co-workers. This was like a dream come true. You always enjoyed working with the healthcare of monsters more than humans and now...now you’re getting the chance to focus _souly_ on that practice. _~~Ha!~~_   
  
You managed to pull yourself together professionally. Your hair was in a much neater bun, you had even gotten to put on a bit of clear lip gloss and line your eyes and apply mascara. You had practically ran from the lounge to Undyne’s office on the second floor. So when you found yourself outside of her door, with shaking hands, it surprised you.    
  
Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly through your parted lips, you tried to calm yourself. You just needed to take this slow for now, slow and rationally. _Don’t jump before you know you can make the leap._   
  
Ready, your hand knocked on the dark door and waited for a greeting. Instead, you found the door opening wide and was greeted by a large smile from the fish-based monster.    
_  
“WELCOME ABOARD, Y/N !!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I did say this was a Sans x Reader fic. right? right?... Just checking. ... - u-"
> 
> Woah, thank you all for showing so much support on the first chapter!  
> I posted chapter two a bit sooner after reading all of your kind comments and seeing all of the kudos left.  
> Like holy cow, I wasn't expecting this kind of attention towards a story that is purely for my own, and now your's, entertainment.
> 
> So thank you, thank you very much for your support. I promise the burn shall be low and slow as a slow cooker. haha!  
> Next chapter will be out soon, and you guys will get to see the bastard again! whoop!
> 
> Thank you again, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
> \- pannsy.


	3. Hope To Be Civil

This wasn’t what you expected.  
  
You expected Undyne, yes, but along with several more people. Not just you and Undyne. Sitting in her office, staring at each other in _absolute_ silence.You both had forced smiles. You both refused to look away or say anything to each other as the time ticked by.  
  
You adjusted the weight on your right hip to the left. Your eyes glanced away from the monster doctor and down to your hands, idly plucking at a loose thread in your red pants. This was supposed to be a good thing. So why did this meeting feel so…. _not good?_  
  
Was it because...because you're not a monster? You felt the muscles in your cheeks wain, your smile started to fall. You hoped not.  
  
Unable to bare the deafening silence any longer, you tilted your head up, eyes meeting dark ones.   
  
“So we’re the team in charge of-”  
“You did a really good job helping out-”  
  
Both of you blink...and you snort trying to keep your giggles contained.  
  
“Bwah hahaha !” You jolt up in your seat, watching Undyne trying to hide or muffle her laughter with both of her blue webbed hands. Unable to help yourself, your own laughter joined hers.  
  
You’d always been someone who couldn’t help but laugh during awkward encounters. It didn’t take you long to calm yourself, a genuine smile on your face as you gestured to the monster with a hand.”  
  
“Please, you go first.”  
  
“A’ight.” She spoke with a wide smile. Her posture was more relaxed, shoulders no longer holding any rigidity in them. A good sign you supposed.   
  
“You did a damn good job with Paps, he told me how chill you were about the whole situation, even jumping in to take a picture with him at the end.“ She grabbed her phone, taping on it a bit before turning it around to show you the picture you had taken with Papyrus. “That was pretty cool of you, not many others here would do that. Job security and what not.”  
  
You smiled and let out a shaky laugh. “ Right. Right.”  
  
You were not about to let her know you had totally been worried about that until Papyrus tricked you into doing it with that odd puppy-dog pout of his. “It was fun, I’m glad I could help him out. I hated that he got his hand stuck in that jar!”   
  
  
“PFFFT, I’m not! That BONEHEAD deserved it! Fu hu hu hu! “ She leaned back in her chair holding her stomach. “It would have been even better if he had told his brother and had HIM bring him to the hospital to get it off! It would have been PRICELESS!! Seeing the lieutenant in the ED finally, cause his brother had a jar stuck on his hand!“  
  
You shift in your seat again,unable to agree with Undyne. Papyrus had seemed pretty worried about making a ‘M’lord’ person and his brother upset. You doubt it would have been as funny as Undyne pictured in her head.  
  
Hoping to get the monster off the subject, you redirected the conversation back to the reason why you now sat in her personnel office.  
  
“Anyway,” You tried to project joy into your voice as you switched the topics. “ Is it just us two? For the health section of the Royal Guard?”   
  
“Oh that? Yeah, for now. Had a lot of candidates back out once they learned they would probably end up in the presence of our Queen. Along with having to report to the Lieutenant Commander. No biggie though.” Undyne seemed unconcerned as she pulled out a manila folder and handed it over to you.  
  
You took the folder as your mind attempted to understand her words. “I…” You shook your head. “I don’t understand what you meant by that. Why would anyone turn down such an honorable position?”  
  
Undyne once more bellowed out in laughter. Bending over and slapping her desk repeatedly with her webbed hand. “Ohohohohoh OH! Y-You poor naive human! “ She pulled her glasses down to wipe away the tears coming from her eyes. “ That's because they- you know what. No. “ Her grin widened into one that belonged to a maniac. “I’m going to let you figure that one out for yourself. No need to scare off my only willing colleague, _yet_.”  
  
“...Okay?” You could only offer a weak smile back with your eyes wide and using the folder in your hands as a feeble shield in case Undyne decided to do something.   
  
Just what kind of mess had you gotten yourself into?  
  
Undyne looked at the folder in your hands and her psychotic grin fell and her yellowed eyes widened. “Shit! Right! We gotta go over this then head to the clinic. Alphys would have killed me if I forgot to have you fill that out.” She flicked the folder in your hand and settled back down into her seat.  
  
You looked down at the brown sealed folder and gently opened its metal clasp. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s Royal Guard stuff. An Oath to the throne, contract of service, a fit for duty form, uniform measurements, all that boring junk.” Undyne blew at the locks of red hair covering her left eye. “It’s important junk, but nothing that really pertains to what our job will be- OH Yeah! Your official title and description should be in there, along with a welcoming letter.”  
  
“Oh… um, do you mind if I go over these now?”   
  
“Not at all, I’m actually gonna step out and call Alphys-shit, The Commander real quick and let er’ know will be over there around lunch time to start helping with the set up at the clinic!” Undyne grabbed her phone and stood up from the rolling chair behind her desk.Her movement seemed clumsy in her rush to leave “Don’t fuck up while I’m gone! Fu hu hu hu hu!”  
  
 _Click-!_  
  
You released the breath you had been holding, slump back into the push arm chair Undyne had placed in front of her desk for your meeting. You rest your eyes for a moment trying to relax briefly before you had to read and fill out practically a book, which was most likely filled with repetitive information and sections. You were dreading it.  
  
Finally mustering up the will to tackle the gruesome paperwork, you pulled the stack free from its confines. It was neatly stacked and bound a second time by a black and silver paper clip with a blank page on top and on the bottom. Weird.  
  
Unbinding the stack, you sat the papers carefully on top of Undyne’s desk and lifted the top sheet, revealing a letter underneath. A letter with the official Royal family’s insignia in the center, the royal guard’s motto underneath it, dated with yesterday’s date, and addressed...personally to you.

* * *

  
  
 _Ms. Y/N,_ _  
__  
__We are pleased to announce you have been selected to join our ranks as a part of the healthcare sector of The Royal Guard._ _  
__  
__Our goal with this sector is to monitor, improve, and maintain the health of all members of The Royal family and their family’s health. This sector also oversees all the health related conditions of The Royal Guard and is intended to also, monitor, improve, and maintain the health of all active and retired members of the Royal Guard. You will report directly to Doctor Undyne, who will be directly reporting to the Lieutenant Commander._ _  
__  
__I wish to personally congratulate you on this accomplishment. It is a great honor to have among our ranks and as an invaluable asset. You will no doubt face many challenges regarding your future career with us, however, you have the power to overcome such obstacles and flourish under the right guidance. As the second human to be inducted into the Royal Guard’s ranks, we ask you to follow in the footsteps of our ambassador and keep in mind not only are you now a part of our ranks, your actions will also reflect on our services._ _  
__  
__Inside of this packet, you will find information invaluable during your career with The Royal Guard. I suggest you give serious thought to this decision as you may find yourself struggling to conform to this way of life as needed._ _  
__  
__I eagerly wish for your successful career within The Royal Guard._ _  
__  
__Sincerely Yours,_ _  
__  
_**_Lieutenant Commander_ ** _  
__Sans Gaster._ _  
_

* * *

_  
_Gaster. _Gaster!_ _  
_ _  
_You set the letter aside, staring at the name of your new boss, unable to look away. Papyrus’ last name was Gaster, and from what Asgore had said to him during your time with the skeleton the day before, his brother was a part of The Royal Guard.  
  
You didn’t think that meant he was the fucking second-in-command!!!  
  
“It’s fine. It’s cool, everything is cool. ” You chanted to yourself, slumping back into your chair.  
  
So Paps’ brother was going to be your new boss, that was fine. No big deal!  
  
You haven’t met the man, so you could only hope he was as nice as his brother, maybe a little bit more proper and rougher around the edges. You couldn’t help imagine a taller skeleton, no significantly bigger than Papyrus with a familiar silly grin and- A giggle escaped from you. You could handle that.  
  
You reached for the next paper in the pile, and found it a stapled packet with a cover that read; THE ROYAL GUARD CODE OF CONDUCT. You skim through it, kind of, just enough to confirm it was a lengthy set of rules regarding your employer’s standards. Finding no signature form in it, you set it aside and move on to the next portion of the stack. You could read up on that stuff later.  
  
For the next hour, possibly even two, you found yourself filling out forums, signing on dotted lines, reading over packets, only to repeat with each section. You had requirements to attend one regular shift every two weeks in the ED. You would be on call for emergencies and issued a pager that would be kept on your person at all times, and you would even eventually enter an internship with Doctor Undyne to bridge to your doctorate degree. It was overwhelming. It exhausting.  
  
When you had finally finished signing the last page needed from you, you couldn’t help but fall back into your plush seat. You let your head flop back over the edge of the chair and let out an aggravated groan mixed with a sigh.  
  
You were finished, finally!  
  
Barely even a minute after you had finished the torture named paperwork, Undyne opened the door with a bag in hand and a sly smile. “Hey, you done yet?”  
  
You looked at her upside down form with bags starting to form under your eyes, and presented her with a thumbs up. “I managed to...somehow.”  
  
“SWEET, go try this on!” She tossed the bag at you. You barely managed to catch it before you were hit in the face by the hefty bag.  
  
“D-Doctor Undyne!!”  
  
“That’s your uniform while at the capital’s clinic. Even if it's a little big or snug, you need to wear it while we’re over there.” She waltzed in and displayed her own outfit, a black set of scrubs with golden embroidery with her name and title over her left breast pocket. “ They’re pretty strict about uniforms at the capitol. On the plus side, it’s pretty comfy~” She taunted while pulling to stand up from the chair.  
  
“Okay, “ you sighed, trudging off to the nearest bathroom to change. Maybe you had bitten off more than you could chew by agreeing to this new opportunity.  
  
You didn’t take long to change into your new uniform. It was a little loose on you, but Undyne had been right, the black scrubs were comfortable and the pants had multiple pockets! Not just two! The new shoes were okay, definitely needed to be broken in, but the shine on the black clog was nice. Heck, you were even given a short white overcoat, almost identical to Undyne’s long physician’s coat.  
  
Stuffing your old uniform into the bag that Undyne had given you, you returned back to her office, to find her waiting for you out in the hall, her thumbs typing away on her phone rapidly and your completed paperwork tucked under one of her arms. She looked up before you even announced yourself, a wide toothy grin stretching across her face. “Looks great, the Queen will definitely approve. Now let's get a move on. The Commander sent us an escort.”  
  
You followed Undyne eagerly with a new found energy. A part of you couldn’t believe something of this magnitude was actually happening. Barely a year out of college, already pursuing what you thought would be your dream job. It was...indescribable.  
  
True to Undyne’s words, you had an escort waiting at the main entrance of the hospital. You were ushered into a black sedan with tinted windows by a monster with a dark smile and feline features. The ride to the capitol was filled with Undyne practically raving about the place and the ‘clinic’. You learned that not only was she the Doctor that would be in charge of the clinic full-time, but she also The Royal Scientist and had other duties and obligations- and she would be relying on your skills to run the place when she was away.   
  
That was a bombshell dropped on you. You? Managing a clinic when your career was barely starting? That really was too much for you to handle!  
  
Undyne hadn’t noticed how you grew more hesitant and reclusive during her rants. And by the time you arrived at the Monster’s capital building, you were the furthest thing from her mind, and her yours.  
  
The embassy-capitol building was gorgeous. A variety of golden and violet flowers decorated the front gardens of the campus. The building itself reflected old architecture from the monster culture, almost Victorian. There were several large flights of steps with platforms leading up to the main entrance and you had to be coaxed along by the monster who had driven you to follow Undyne to tear your eyes away from the grand sight before you.   
  
You couldn’t fault yourself. It was the first time you’ve seen the place up close despite living in the same city. The monsters don’t just let anyone approach their precious citadel.  
  
You weren’t given much time to gawk at the lavish interior of the capital. Undyne briefly mentioned important rooms you passed by, such as the judgement hall, the throne room, and how most of the offices for high-ranking officers, including her’s and the actual Queen of Monster’s, were upstairs.   
  
After a couple of twists and turns, and two sets of double doors, leading into a different section of the building all together, Undyne finally stopped you in front of two white double doors. She patted the doors affectionately. “This is the clinic. Your home away from home! There’s four sections, so it’s pretty spacious! Follow me, little human!~”  
  
You gave her a disapproving look at the pet name, but didn’t comment as you followed her inside.  
  
Inside you immediately entered the wait area, where a receptionist desk was already set up, pristine tiles and white walls with the LED lighting, gave it the atmosphere of a clean and sterile field, with the fake potted plants and muted flat screen TV for waiting patrons to watch, a more comforting effect. It was nice for a clinic, you were used to a neutral brown color scheme. The white was an embraced change.  
  
“The waiting room, we’ll have a receptionist once we’re open for appointments. Bun’s a nice lady. You’ll like her. “ Undyne gestured to the room lazily. Moving towards another door. You followed, not wanting to linger behind.  
  
As you moved to a second and more open space, pointed her webbed hand towards the right side of the large room. “Exam rooms 1-4, those are the primary rooms.” She pointed to the north side of the room “Short stays 1A-1C, for our clients that need a few hours of rest or so. Can be used as exam rooms if needed. On the left side is 2A-2D, long term stay- admits if they’re too serious to transfer out.”  
  
“We’ll actually be caring for inpatients?” You asked, your voice hitting a higher octave.  
  
“It’s mostly for the royals and the ambassador. “Keeping your friend’s close” is a motto Queen Toriel likes to live by. Now let’s go this way!!!” She grabbed your shoulders and guided you along the wall to another door before having you enter the room. The light automatically blinked to life.  
  
  
The room was filled with a variety of tables, shelves, storage units, and counter top space. Boxes filled the room, waiting for the delicate items inside to be unpacked and put away.“This is the lab! All medications, magic samples and what not, will be stored and processed here. I’ll be spending most of my time here, and as you can see. We’ve got some work cut out for us today!” She laughed, only for her voice to die of in a tired sigh.   
  
“The Commander was going to be adding us in sorting through all of this crap, but she was called away for an ‘important’ meeting. Supposedly she was going to have another join us, but I doubt the little tyrant will.” You swore she mumbled something more under her breath, but you didn’t comment on it.  
  
“What about the other room-?”  
  
“Oh, that’s the OR. It’s not set up either, still waiting on a couple pieces of equipment, some monitors that I have to construct, so it’s not functional. Maybe later if um...I get around to it.”  
  
Ah. Things were starting to click for you now. Undyne must help manufacture and develop most of the equipment you’re used to using. It made sense for her to be the lead provider to royalty when she researched and created the equipment being used.  
  
You moved to the nearest stack of boxes and started to unpack the equipment inside. “I think it’s cool that you put so much research and time into developing all of this equipment.”  
  
“Nah, that wasn’t me.” She quickly denied, starting to work on her own set of boxes. “That was the Royal Scientist before me, he was a mad genius. I just studied his notes a lot.”   
  
“O-Oh! My bad. I just assumed since you said ‘you had to construct’ some of the equipment. ” You apologized. “Where do you want the medicines to go?”  
  
“Um- over there I guess. “ Undyne pointed behind her. You nodded your head and picked up the fragile box, relocating to the area Undyne had directed you towards.  
  
The two of you worked at a moderate pace, conversing back and forth while discussing the most optimal layout for the lab. You had even branched off to talk about some of your interests and you were quick to find out the two of you both had a common enjoyment for anime! Though Undyne seemed to border on the line of obsession when it was breached.  
  
“SERIOUSLY, the enemies to lovers is like OTP, trope! How do you NOT like that? All of their RAW SEXUAL TENSION IS JUST.’MHM!”   
  
You snickered as you opened up another box. “Well, I’m more into the sweet gush build up, then their ultimate demise when fate tries to tear them apart. But enemies to lovers are good too, just not my preferred choice in love stories.” Somehow your anime driven conversation had took the odd turn to shipping preferences.   
  
“Seriously? That’s soooo cheesy!” She teased laughing from her position across the room.   
  
“Yeah, but I like cheesy.” You hummed. “ It’s cute”  
  
You had just finished unpacking vials used to collect magic samples, when Undyne suddenly piped up in a haughty tone.  
  
“Oh HEY! Look who came to visit the new playground!”

You turned to see the newcomer who had your new boss in such an excited fit. While it wasn’t a rare occurrence for Undyne to be shouting, as you had the luxury to discover, you were curious to see who would make the fish monster that ‘surprised’ other than when she was speaking with or about the Commander and anime.

“HUSH. It Is Only Natural I Come Oversee Your Progress In Her Majesty’s Place.”

You choked on your breath. _  
_  
Your caught sight of familiar narrowed eye sockets and an uninterested gaze. You made a high pitched whine that could only be described as a squeak. Your hands trembled. It was so bad, you nearly dropped the case of glass vials you held.

I-It was _him!_

It was the skeleton from Aaron’s gym!   
  
You quickly, turned your head from him and kept quiet as you diligently put the glass vials away. This wasn’t how you had your second meeting planned. Not by a long shot. You hadn’t even thought about how you would implement the advise Papyrus had given you.  
  
“Oh is that ALL you’re doing, just supervising while us young beautiful maidens do all the work? How VERY NOT NOBLE OF YOU!” Undyne’s voice boomed.  
  
“I DON’T SEE ANY BEAUTIFUL OR YOUNG MAIDENS HERE, JUST A PEST.”  
  
You winced. Ouch.   
  
Hearing Undyne’s gasp, you can’t help but peer around a tall stack of boxes that separated you from the duo. Was he an ass to everyone he spoke with?  
  
“OH, YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY LOVELY ASSISTANT LIKE THAT?!”  
  
“ASSISTANT?” You watch the skeleton actually blink! His typical rigid features softened. “I THOUGHT THEY WOULDN’T BE PRESENT TIL NEXT-”  
  
“Y/N! C’mon over here so this dumb ass can properly notice you!!!”  
  
Your stomach twisted.  
  
“C-Coming!” You called to Undyne, fidgeting in your spot. Your feet dragged as you reluctantly walked to your boss’ position at the front of the lab.  
  
Would he recognize you? Better yet, would he make his thoughts on you public to Undyne?  
  
You stopped, just shy of being in his line of sight, unable to make yourself come closer. What if you did something stupid?  
  
“Come here, ya dork!!!” Undyne grabbed your arm and practically dragged you to stand in front of the skeleton. “Don’t be shy, he’s just a sack of ugly bones!“  
  
Undyne wasn’t wrong, in some ways; his personality was hideous _.  
  
_ Though you you probably could argue she was based on looks alone.  
  
He was stunning, more so than he had been in the gym, now clothed in a well-fitted dark uniform of the Royal Guard; adored with golden accents and a variety of pins that most likely noted his achievements and rank. He was only an inch or so taller than yourself, but his uniform made him look powerful despite his lack of height.  
  
Now, face to face, that crack in his skull wasn’t some sexy fashion trend. It was haunting. His broad shoulders didn’t have you dreaming about a good night, they promised you nightmares of what might happen if you did choose to act on that sour feeling in the pit of your stomach. His smooth skull curled in a snarl at the corners of his mouth. And those unwavering, ghastly eye lights-  
  
“HEY! Least my smelly ass can get laid when I want! I don’t _scare_ my suitors away!” You tore your gaze away from the skeleton to look at Undyne. Your thoughts had deafened you ears, clearly, you had missed something the skeleton had snapped.  
  
“NO. YOU JUST KEEP THEM TRAPPED UNTIL THEY DEVELOP STOCKHOLM SYNDROME.”  
  
“You KNOW that’s not true. Al and I have a true connection-”  
  
“Maybe we should change topics.“ You quickly interjected eager to keep Undyne from angering the man before you. You didn’t want to know what true anger looked like for the monster before you.   
  
“ I AGREE,” Your eyes flickered back to the skeleton. “BEFORE THE FISH HERE SAYS SOMETHING THAT COULD DEFAME THE COMMANDER MORE.”  
  
“I would NEVER defame ALPHYS. YOU KNOW THAT-”  
  
“ _COMMANDER_ , “ The skeleton snapped bitterly at the fish monster. “IT WOULD BE WISE OF YOU TO CALL HER BY HER RIGHTFUL TITLE WHILE WITH IN THESE HALLS, _DOCTOR_.”  
  
“O-KAY!” You drawled out, clapping your hands together to get both monsters’ attention on you. “Enough with the arguing, we’re adults and we should act like such.” You let your gaze flicker between the two, it lingered longer on the skeleton.   
  
Standing proud, you fully turned to face the skeleton and offered a genuine smile. Extending your right hand out, you gave the skeleton a proper greeting with your name. “ ...I’ll be working under Dr. Undyne, I hope we can get acquainted and be civil with each other.”  
  
You felt small as his piercing gaze exclaimed you from head to toe. With a huff, his gloved hand took your offered one in an iron grasp. You clenched your jaw tight, smile still in place as you tried to hide the pain his grasp brought. “LIEUTENANT COMMANDER. SANS GASTER.”  
  
Your expression wavered and Sans’ mouth twisted into a devious grin. “I HOPE YOU SHALL BE _“CIVIL”_ DURING YOUR CAREER HERE.”   
  
You had most definitely taken on too much by accepting this job.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is a gooooo!~  
> Thank you guys for all your kind words and for the kudos.  
> Seriously, _50 kudos_ and we haven't hit the good shit yet. 
> 
> I'm just flattered beyond words.  
> Little bit of world building in this one, so sorry if it seemed somewhat lackluster, but it was a necessary evil!  
> Chapter four is filled with good vibes, can't wait for you all to read it! 
> 
> Thank you so much, hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Author's Note:**

> a self-idulgent fic. cause i'm a simp for swapfell. like? leave some motivatial support with kudos or comments! thanks for reading!


End file.
